villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ray Finkle
Ray Finkle, also known as "Lt. Lois Einhorn", is the main antagonist of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. He was the former popular kicker for the Miami Dolphins group, but was ultimately dismissed for costing the team a Super Bowl win, went insane, escaped from Shady Acres mental hospital and performed a sex reassignment surgery to escape the authorities and worked as a senior Miami Police lieutenant under the name of a missing female hiker named Lois Einhorn. He was portrayed by . Biography Past Ray Finkle hails from . He graduated from Collier High June 1976, and attended , where he was honors graduate class of 1980. He became a football kicker nicknamed "The Mule", holding two NCAA division one records, for most points in a season and distance. Halfway through the 1982 NFL season, Finkle joined his home state's NFL team, the . The team, led by star quarterback and with Finkle having a great performance, went all the way to the Super Bowl against the . In the final play, the Dolphins had a field goal, which if Finkle converted would give them the title. He missed on wide right, and Miami lost. During the kick, Marino held the ball after it was snapped; in the aftermath of Super Bowl XVII, Finkle blamed Marino for the miss, claiming he held the ball "laces-in" when he should have held it "laces-out." But this was dismissed as the ravings of a sore loser. Coaches and Team owners took the loss very hard. After the season, Finkle's contract was not renewed and his reputation was destroyed. Finkle went back to his home town, working at a bar and being violently assaulted by gangs of men who bet their entire life savings on the game. Even his attempts to live in his old house were subject to constant bombardment by those still furious over the outcome of the game - living through the vandalism of his house, further assaults and presumably even drive-by shootings given the bullet holes in the house, as well as the constant humiliation from the public and media - all of which his parents suffered through as well. He eventually snapped out, turned his bedroom into a shrine declaring his hatred of Dan Marino, and was eventually put into a mental institution in Tampa, Shady Acres. While committed in 1984, Finkle found out about a hiker named Lois Einhorn who went missing and her body was never recovered. The next day he escaped from Shady Acres planning on taking over her identity. His last credit card record was in June, where he rented a car from Avis which was found abandoned two months later in South Miami. After Finkle got a feminine body, with breast implants and such, in 1987, "Einhorn" joined the Miami-Dade Police Department. By way of seduction and sexual manipulation, "she" climbed all the way to a Lieutenant rank. Present In 1994, with the Dolphins poised for another Super Bowl appearance, Finkle decided to put his plan against Marino into motion. In a date with Dolphins Head of Operations Roger Podacter, "Einhorn" got the key to Joe Robbie Stadium, and with the help of his cronies kidnapped Dolphins mascot Snowflake from its tank. During the ordeal, Snowflake hit Finkle's hand with its tail, making him lose a rock off his 1984 AFC Championship Ring. The following day, Ace Ventura, a "pet detective" hired by the Dolphins to find out about Snowflake's whereabouts, found the rock, and came to theorize about its championship ring origins. Ace tried to find out whose ring is missing a stone by tricking players into showing their rings until his list of suspects is used up. The same day Ace moped around Dolphins publicist Melissa regarding his failed chase, Einhorn went back into Podacter's apartment, and after a brief struggle threw him off the balcony, making it seem like a suicide. When Ace went to the crime scene with Melissa, he proves it was a murder. Afterwards Melissa takes Ace to the Dolphins HQ, where he finds out about Finkle. After Ace visits the Finkle home, he calls Melissa to warn her that Marino is in danger, but Marino is kidnapped before he can be alerted. Ace gives chase to the kidnappers but is unable to keep up. Ace meets with Lt. Einhorn and alleges that Marino and Snowflake's kidnappings were connected and that Finkle was involved, claiming that the Dolphins gave Snowflake Finkle's old number and taught him how to kick a field goal, which Finkle took as an insult, and that Finkle has waited for years until the next time the Dolphins return to the Super Bowl to extract his vengeance on the Miami Dolphins franchise. Einhorn then comes onto Ace. The two share a kiss (during which Ace feels something that he assumes to be Einhorn's gun digging into his hip) and Einhorn tells him s/he will now handle the rest of the investigation. Ace, still not satisfied with Einhorn's efforts to find Marino and Snowflake, pretends to be mentally challenged so he and Melissa can gain access to Shady Acres. Ace proceeds to wear a pink tutu along with messing up his hair. After Ace found the newspaper regarding the hiker Einhorn in Finkle's possessions, Ace revealed it to his policeman friend Emilio, and went back to his apartment and tried to figure out a connection between the two. Once Einhorn left the police station, Emilio looked through Einhorn's desk and finds a love note from Podacter. This eventually leads Ace to the realization that "Einhorn" not only killed Podacter, but Einhorn is Finkle in transgender disguise. Ace's sense of triumph is quickly replaced with disgust after realizing that he had unknowingly kissed someone he perceives as a man, and that the "gun" he felt digging into his hip earlier was actually Finkle's privates. When Super Bowl Sunday arrives, Ace follows Lt. Einhorn to a remote warehouse by the docks where both Marino and Snowflake are being tortured, and the two engage in a short struggle before all of the Miami Police force arrives to arrest Ace on Lt. Einhorn's orders. They are stopped by Melissa, who has Emilio held hostage at gunpoint. Lt. Einhorn yells at the police officers that Ace is behind it all and that he kidnapped Snowflake and was trying to kill Marino and "her". Ace explains Lt. Einhorn's motives and claims that Lt. Einhorn is actually Ray Finkle. Lt. Einhorn denies all of Ace's accusations, which leads to Ace trying to find proof of his accusations by first trying to remove the lieutenant's hair thinking it to be a wig - it turns out to be "her" real hair. Next, he rips open Einhorn's blouse to find two perfect feminine breasts. In a last ditch effort, Ace rips off her skirt in order to expose her lower private parts, but instead it appears she is the normal figure of an attractive woman. Just as Ace is about to give up on his theory, Marino alerts Ace of a large bulge he can see in Lt. Einhorn's silk panties. Now with concrete proof against Einhorn, Ace makes a short humiliating speech directed at Einhorn and spins her violently around to reveal Finkle's private parts that had been hidden from view to the whole Miami police force. Ace reveals that Finkle actually killed Podacter because "he found Captain Winky!". The whole Miami police force, Marino, and even Snowflake react in total disgust at this revelation of Lois Einhorn's true identity as Ray Finkle, suggesting Finkle had kissed all of them as he did with Ace. Having his private parts revealed embarrasses and enrages Finkle, and he makes one last attempt to kill Ace, but the latter flips him over the wharf into the water. Finkle comes up spitting out water in ruin and total defeat. Ace then finds the ring with the missing stone on his hand to finalize his theory that "Lois Einhorn" is no doubt the disgraced Ray Finkle. Finkle is then arrested for all of his crimes. Quotes Gallery Ace Einhorn 2.jpg|Einhorn telling Ace to stay out of the Snowflake case Lois Einhorn 3.jpg Lois Einhorn 4.jpg|Einhorn in Podacter's apartment Lois Einhorn 5.jpg Lois Einhorn 6.jpg Einhorn torturing Marino.jpg|Einhorn/Finkle torturing Marino Lois Einhorn.jpg What would you know about pressure.jpg|"What would you know about pressure?" Ace Einhorn.jpg|Ace trying to expose Einhorn as Finkle Finkle's Humiliation.jpg|Finkle humiliated by Ace and then arrested Trivia *Ray Finkle is based off Scott Norwood, a Buffalo Bills kicker who infamously missed a last-second field goal on Super Bowl XXV (1991). *The game footage of 'Ray Finkle' used in the film is actually a 1984 clip of Dolphins kicker Uwe von Schamann. *There are a number of clues which hint that Lois Einhorn is actually Ray Finkle: **"Einhorn" is German for "unicorn", a hidden clue about the lieutenant's gender. **Her eyebrows and hair are not the same color, hinting that her hair is dyed. **Her voice has a lower register than the rest of the female cast. **When she arrives at Podacter's apartment, Roger's dog starts barking and growling at her, which Ace suggests is because "animals can sense evil". **When Ace points out the blood stain on the balcony railing, she touches it with her bare finger. **Ace's sound test on Podacter's balcony door, proving that the door was closed after he was dead, leaves her momentarily paralyzed. **In the group photo where Ace first finds out about Ray Finkle, his chest is somewhat more prominent than the rest of the players. **Finkle's nickname as a kicker, "The Mule", is a cross between a female horse and a male donkey. **When Ace pitches his theory about Finkle to Einhorn, there's a banana between two apples on her desk. **And of course, when she kisses Ace: "Your gun is digging into my hip." *Despite being a male, his portrayer, Sean Young, is a female. The picture of Ray Finkle before the sex change was really Sean Young with a wig and a fake mustache. de:Ray Finkle Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero